


Best Birthday Ever

by Toastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Micky - Freeform, Prompt Fic, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/pseuds/Toastiel
Summary: He doesn’t even know she knows.





	Best Birthday Ever

Michael Davies was many things, and Jody Mills was thoroughly enjoying figuring them all out. 

She’d never intended to get involved with the man. Honestly, it had been the farthest thing from her mind the first time she met him, but there was something about him that just crept under her skin and situated itself right behind her breast. He was pretty much impossible to hate, what with his boyish grin, his easy humor, and his twinkling green eyes. It didn’t take him very long at all to sweep the Sioux Falls sheriff off her feet. 

He started small, offering offhand compliments or praising her skills, always with a slightly sarcastic quip. Then, he took her to lunch. He called to check in before bed. Then he took her to dinner. He showed up with gifts, for her and the girls, unexpectedly, though never unwelcomed. Eventually they found themselves in an easy routine of bedtime chats, weekend dates, and random nights of home cooked meals and romcom marathons. He never complained about her cooking, never argued about her choice in movies or shows, never disapproved of her job or her lifestyle or her personality. 

He was perfect, except for the fact that he wasn’t. 

He owned up to his failures, and that was something Jody could respect. He made plenty of mistakes, but he also tried to fix them, starting with leaving the British Men of Letters behind and joining the American hunters in pushing them from the States. The fact that she’d put a bullet between Hess’ eyes that night seemed to have brightened his entire existence. He’d walked away looking lighter than she’d ever seen him, and in the months that she’d known him, he’d almost slept through the night without a nightmare cropping up.

That was the one thing she hated. The nightmares. They were so violent sometimes, that he’d refuse to share her bed, situating himself on her sofa with determination. Nothing she said or did could coax him back to bed, and eventually she’d just accepted it as part of who he was, despite how annoying it was to hear him insist that he was doing it to keep her safe. 

Six months in had him pretty well moved in to her home. 

No, she shook her head, it was their home now. Hers, Alex’s, Claire’s, and his. He was family now, no matter where their relationship went. It couldn’t end as badly as her date with Crowley, she mused. 

“What are you doing up, love?” A strong pair of arms wound around her neck as Mick leaned over the back of the sofa to press a kiss to her temple. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” She gave him a slight grin and patted the cushion next to her. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Nah,” he waved her off easily with a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Nightmare?”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing your need to worry about.”

“Saying not to worry about something isn’t going to stop me from worrying about it, you do realize that, right?” Jody raised one eyebrow at him as he sat down next to her. He just gave her his usual smirk and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in against his side. He pressed his lips to her temple once more. It was a habit of his that she actually enjoyed. It was his way of telling her he adored her without saying as much. It was also his way of saying she wasn’t wrong without having to admit she was right. 

Down the hall, the grandfather clock her father had built rang out midnight. Jody bit her lip, debating with herself for a moment, before finally giving in and pulling away from his warmth. She couldn’t help but smile at the sad puppy look he gave her as she stood up. 

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” She disappeared into the kitchen, then hurried out into the garage. She’d been hiding it for a while now, and knew he wasn’t likely to go snooping since he had no clue she even knew about it. As she pulled the wrapped package from behind a box of winter clothes, Jody couldn’t help but hope he liked it and that he didn’t get too upset with her for finding out. 

“Took you long enough,” He joked as she returned to the living room, the package hidden behind her back. “Here I was thinking I was going to have to go hunting for you.”

“Oh sweetie,” she teased as she sat back down, curling her legs beneath herself. “You don’t hunt.”

“Your words wound, madame.” 

“The truth usually does.”

“Oy, what’s this then?” he nodded at the package as she pulled it into view and sat it on his lap.

“Just a little something.”

“But how did you-”

“I’m a sheriff, Mick, and I’ve got my share of connections. Figuring out your birthday wasn’t too hard once I got the right person looking for it.”

He looked at her for a moment as if he was searching for something, then looked back down at the package. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything. I haven’t even celebrated in years.”

“Well, that doesn’t fly here, sweetheart. Get used to it, cause the boys and a few other friends are coming up later today to help celebrate.”

“Jody, I don’t-”

“Na-uh.” Jody stopped him with a finger to his lips. “People like us, who do what we do, we don’t get any guarantees, and each year that passes with us still alive and kicking is one worth celebrating. No arguments. Besides, Donna’s baking the cake, and it would hurt her feelings if you canceled now.” 

He gave a long suffering sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Careful,” she poked him in the side, causing him to grin and jerk away from her touch, “or you’re face’ll stick like that. Now, open it.”

He poked his tongue out at her as he began to gingerly pull the wrapping paper away. Inside the paper was a box. It wasn’t very large, but it was heavy, and Jody waited with baited breath for him to keep going. When he finally lifted the lid, and she looked to see his reaction, she caught him staring at her with an unreadable look on his face. His jovial twinkle was missing and his lips were set in a flat line that looked harsh on his face. 

“You don’t like it.” She sat back, withdrawing into herself. “It’s too much. I thought it might be. I should have just gone with the tie like Alex suggested.” 

He didn’t say anything, but the next moment found his lips pressing against hers in a gentle, warm kiss that tasted distinctly of salt. When he pulled away, she could see the faint tear tracks against his cheeks. 

“It’s perfect, love. Best birthday gift I’ve ever been given.” He gave her a reassuring smile as he pulled the book from the box to look it over. She actually laughed when he did a doubletake at what was left behind.

Lying beneath the book, at the bottom of the box, were three keys, two silver and one brass, on a single ring with a plain black and white rubber keychain barring the word ‘Home.’

“I take that back.” He picked the keys up and wrapped them tightly in his hand. He pulled her to him again, pressing his nose against the crook of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you, Jody.”

“I figured it was time you finally had a home. Might as well be this one.” She heard him sniffle before he pulled away, his eyes bright once again as he smiled. He flipped the keys over in his hand a few times, then held them up. 

“So, that’s the front door, that’s the back door. What’s this one for?” He pointed the only brass key on the ring. 

“The basement.” He gave her a quizzical look before enlightenment lit up his face.

“That’s where you keep it all.”

“Mmhmm. And now, it’s yours too.” 

“But why is it locked? You live in a house of hunters.”

It was Jody’s turn to roll her eyes. “Thank Claire. She tried to make off with my flamethrower.”

“Sounds about right.”

They laughed for a moment, then settle back into companionable silence for a while, both content to simply enjoy the presence of the other. Jody rose from the sofa once again and held out her hand. 

“Come on, birthday boy, let’s head back to bed. It’s gonna be a long day.”

“Aye,” Mick took her and and stood, placing the Book of Fenrir on the coffee table along with his new house keys. Without warning, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her off down the hallway and back to bed.


End file.
